El fin de la magia
by Banghg
Summary: Cuando la magia deja de hacer efecto.


Este mundo debería desaparecer.

En que clase de mundo parece gracioso que una maestra es escuela para niños arrastre a un niño de trece años a un hotel de amor. Y porque el dependiente simplemente lo mira como si fuese el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Y que una amiga cercana lo filme con una cámara por la ventana mientras esa mujer loca le saca toda la ropa.

Es absurdo que un mundo así se permita.

Que tú madre te diga que ya era hora de que te volvieses hombre. Que tú padre te envidie. Que tú hermanito pueda correr la misma suerte. ¿Es correcto que esa niña que tanto le gustas te llame perro infiel? ¿Y por qué la amiga que te filmó sigue riéndose al ver como te enfrentas a tantas criticas? Este mundo debería desvanecerse.

Es de mañana y no importa. La maestra violadora actúa como si nada después de presumírselo a todos y no ir presa. ¿Qué clase de mundo permite que una mujer así siga dando clases? Y tus amigos que simplemente siguen con sus vidas sin importarles un bledo lo que te pase. Infiernos, ¿Y donde esta esa estúpida sonrisa que esa niña tuvo ayer? Es que simplemente pasará a otra cosa para hacer de su vida más miserable. En realidad, ¿No fue ella quien comenzó todo el lio de ayer? Jamás pensó que ella pudiese hacer algo así sólo para su diversión.

Oh, y sus padres como si nada. Es decir, si ese pervertido incluso lo apuñaló un día, ¿Cómo confiar en alguien así como un padre? No, esperen. Eso no pasó. ¿Entonces por qué siente que ese pervertido incluso lo ha estrangulado una vez en un pleito? Da lo mismo, seguramente lo haría de todas formas.

Ese mundo tan torcido debería ser destruido.

Ya van dos semanas y todos los días parecen una repetición del día después. Se cansó de que su madre lo felicite y después lo llame mentiroso. O que esa asquerosa maestra le diga que no hace falta inventar excusas perversas para llevarla a la cama. Asco, asco, asco, asco.

¿Eran todos los días tan repetitivos? O simplemente le parece a él. ¿Es que no sacó esa hoja del almanaque ayer? O tal vez su amiga ya se esta tomando un descanso de las bromas crueles y simplemente las está volviendo a pegar para fastidiarlo. No le importa, no ha hablado con ella desde ese día y no tiene intenciones de hacerlo.

¿Cuándo este mundo se volvió tan repugnante? ¿Ya lo era antes? Sí, ese mundo siempre fue así. Incluso su madre era igual. Como aquella vez que le dio una paliza estando borracha después de que tiró el resto de su cerveza por el desagüe, o cuando lo hizo estando sobria. Curioso, no recuerda muy bien cuando fue. No importa, su amiga también lo gravó con una sonrisa, seguramente debe conservar el video. Tampoco va a pedírselo.

Al fin un día diferente, pero sigue sintiéndolo repetitivo. ¿Así es como serán el resto de sus días? No, ellos ya eran así, simplemente no se dio cuenta antes. Da lo mismo la hoja del almanaque.

No. No. No. Nuevamente esa hoja del día, nuevamente ese día. No. Ese día ya pasó. Su verdugo de siempre simplemente volvió a pegar la hoja en el almanaque. Que asco de día. El día que comenzó a odiar al mundo. Y ahora sentía que tenía que repetirlo otra vez. ¿Volverán a arrastrarlo por la fuerza a ese hotel de amor? Puede que sólo miren la cinta en familia mientras comen palomitas y el pervertido se queje de su técnica de gritar y llorar.

O quizás ella quiera mostrar algún otro video similar, o alguno donde salga gravemente herido. Seguramente será algo para reírse por la noche.

Diablos, un mundo donde todo parece llevar al mismo día. ¿Cómo diablos puede pegar tan bien las hojas del almanaque? Hizo lo mismo con el de la escuela.

Nuevamente esa maestra trata de tocarlo donde quiere, ¿Es que no le vasto con lo que le hizo? Simplemente la hace aun lado. ¿Cómo que crueldad? ¿Y qué es esa basura sobre violencia domestica? Perfecto, ahora la niña que dice que le gustas esta de su lado. Sorpresa, se le aun unido más.

¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto? Apoyó de una fuente inesperada. Da lo mismo, seguramente sólo planee algo peor para después. Ya lo ha hecho antes. Simplemente fingir apoyo para luego mandarlo contra una banda de motociclistas a la que ella lidera o algo peor. ¿Cuanto tiempo hace de eso?, últimamente su cabeza le duele bastante. Quizás por ese golpe que le dio en la cabeza aquella vez con la botella. Todo se había vuelto negro después de eso. Ni siquiera recuera cuando pasó.

Por fin parecen pasar los días, pero que importa. Todo sigue igual. El mundo es un infierno.

Ahora si estas asustado. ¿Qué se cree ella viniendo con esa cara linda? Simplemente corre, es normal, algo planea. Siempre que tiene esa cara falsa esta planeando algo horrible, así ha sido siempre. Es mejor correr, aunque ese puede ser parte de su plan, o quizás no. Es mejor detenerse, lo que va a pasar pasara. Correr simplemente lo hará peor.

¿Ya había mencionado que el mundo debería desbaratarse hasta no quedar nada? Quizás que las capaz de hielo se derritan y ahoguen a todo el mundo, o que el Sol finalmente estalle y acabe con todo.

Esto ya es preocupante, esa cara linda y engañosa no se ha ido en tres días. Ahora parece asecharlo en cada esquina, ¿No le basta con vivir juntos? Ya es demasiado malo tener que verla cuando regresa muy entrada la noche y duerme en el piso de la cocina. ¿Qué? Ni loco dormirá más con ellos. Han hecho cosas sobre él que no entiende como pudo olvidar, pero adivinen quien había sido la instigadora silenciosa que lo despertaba para ver. ¿Habrá posibilidades de ir a vivir con la abuela?

Increíble. ¿Es que su madre no abandonó todo por él? ¿Es que no se casó con el pervertido para darle un padre? ¿Cómo puede dejarlo ir tan fácil? Sí, dentro de poco se largará de esa asquerosa jungla. No cree que la ciudad fuese diferente, ha escuchado que es peor. Por lo menos ahora estará preparado, no volverá a ser tan crédulo y confiado como antes. El mundo está podrido y él no lo olvidaría.

Mierda, es ella otra vez, ¿Ahora que quiere? ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no vendrá con él. Ella es la peor causa efecto que puede haber en ese horrendo mundo. Ha, no. No vengas ahora con esas lágrimas, no engañas a nadie. Ahora si que está decidido a irse, tal acción desesperada indica que le espera algo mucho pero que todo lo anterior si se queda.

No hay más engaños, sólo pierde su tiempo al fingir tantas lágrimas. ¿Qué lo siente? Bueno, eso sin duda es prueba de que algo malo pasará si se queda. ¡ATRÁS! No dejará que lo toque nadie otra vez. Que no le venga más con ese llanto. ¿Qué él le importa? ¿Y donde demonios estaba cuando esa maestra de escuela lo encerró en ese hotel de amor si le importaba tanto? Oh, si. Ella lo estaba filmando todo por la ventana. ¿Es necesario recordarle que ella lo empezó todo? No, ella ya lo sabe. Al fin de cuentas, ella le ha hecho mucho ya. No entiende como pudo haberlo olvidado. Ella misma le dijo que era su juguete predilecto una vez. También que era desechable, aunque eso último lo dijo en tono de broma a él le pareció muy serio.

Que mundo tan asqueroso en el que le tocó vivir.

Al menos por fin está sólo. Sentado en el asiento del fondo en el autobús. No es necesario mirar atrás, no quiere doblar el cuello y mirar a esa niña de falsas lágrimas. Debió ser una gran broma la que tenía preparada para rebajarse tanto. Todavía no puede confiarse, puede que todo sea parte de alguna de sus maquinaciones. Bah, por ahora sólo quiere relajarse en su soledad. Ya no volverá a confiar en nadie en el mundo. Eso lo mantendrá a salvo de todo lo que ahí en el.

Diablos, no puede quitarse la cara de esa niña de la cabeza. Ese llanto se veía tan real…

No importa. Ya nada importa. Para ella parece que sólo era un juguete. Da lo mismo si esta vez era sincera, aunque lo dudaba seriamente.

Y no es como si todo fuese a desvanecerse por arte de magia.


End file.
